Between Two Atmospheres
by Eros Rose
Summary: She was back, back in this dreary old town, back drinking in the same old pub, but most of all she was back in his atmosphere. I have writers block and this is just to help me out of it! Please review!


Disclaimer: I dont own anyone mentioned in the story:(

I have really bad writers block and i'm trying to work on a fic for an injured reader on here but nothings coming to me, and then I heard a song 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train and it inspired me to write this and i'm nearly out of my writers block but alas, not yet, maybe tomorrow!

EDIT: I just re-read this and noticed a tonne of mistakes, no wonder no one reviewed it:')! Well hopefully I've changed the things that needed changing, please please please review! Much love!

* * *

><p>She was back, back in this dreary old town, back drinking in the same old pub, but most of all she was back in his atmosphere.<p>

He hadn't seen her yet and she'd already been home a week, but you see working as a professor he didn't get that much time to see friends, apart from the Christmas and summer holidays of course, and anytime he did get off work was spent marking papers but really that was the only downfall of his job as the Herbology professor. However now it _was _the summer holidays so he had many days to speak to her and ask her all about her travels.

They'd arranged to meet up in a café on Diagon Alley -owned by their old school 'friend' Lavender Brown- at noon. Neville being himself arrived 15 minutes early to calm his nerves, read a book and that way if she didn't show up he could pretend he wasn't meeting anyone and just indulge into his book which subsequently was recommended by the person he was waiting for, whereas if he were to be late and she wasn't there he'd be looking around in confusion and it would be obvious he was to meet someone, then he would turn that darn awful shade of red, becoming very self-conscious and he was sure that he may start blubbering as though he was being stared at by Snape's pressing glare and that would be very embarrassing indeed.

Twenty minutes had passed since his arrival but Neville hadn't been really looking at the time, if she were to be late then that was fine, staring at the time would only make him anxious anyway. He heard the dingle of bell above the café door and glanced up. Looking directly at him was a very small woman, she had not been a woman when she left, but there she was, a very small woman with large grey eyes still full of wonder and curiosity but also filled with happiness, long silvery hair falling in waves down to her bottom and her cherry soft lips were spread in a wide grin. She wore a yellow sundress that floated around her as she walked over to Neville, she looked like a summer's day and walked like spring.

Neville had stood up without realising, a matching grin was upon his face as well.

'Luna' he breathed as he quickly closed the space between them, pulling her up into a large bear hug, she laughed.

'Neville! I have so many things to tell you about and I'm sure you have an equal amount for me' she smiled as they walked over to their seats in the café.

Conversation flowed easily, questions and answers bouncing of each other. Luna told Neville all about the fascinating creatures she'd studied and how she found and captured an Gulping Plimpy but somehow it had gotten away by the time she arrived home. In return Neville told her all about his job as Hogwarts professor and how his first year had gone, she wasn't too surprised that he'd become a teacher and said she always had an inkling that he would go on to do great things. Neville looked at the woman in front of him who had started to ramble on -no, no she never rambled actually, she just expressed herself- he sighed at how simple life was for her, she got to travel to far off places and see the world, then just come back whenever she wanted to, visit anyone she wanted to at anytime, he envied her, he also disliked the fact that she didn't really seem to miss him. Well why should she? She was living her dream, she didn't have time to think of bloody old, dopey, boring him, he bet she'd actually met someone on her travels, someone wild and exotic. Shit, she'd asked him a question and he wasn't listening, he normally always listened to her but he supposed he just hadn't been himself lately.

'What was that Lu?' he asked sipping on his coffee

She sighed and smiled 'I said, did you miss me, you know whilst I was away?'

He spluttered out his coffee slightly in surprise, how could he not miss her? He tried to keep his composure, or really just keep whatever composure he still had 'Of course I missed you Luna, you've been gone for a year and a half and you're my closest friend, it was impossible for me to not miss you' he said sincerely, and gave her a dopey little smile. She smiled back at him and sipped up the rest of her tea and stood up, patting down her sundress gently, Neville got out his wallet and put the money for the drinks on the table and followed in pursuit, standing up and making his way over to the door, side by side with Luna, her small hand rested upon his arm and he glanced down at her in question,

'I missed you too, Nev' and she pecked his cheek.

The professor blushed and opened the door for her, leading her out the café,

The two friends wondered around the shop for the rest of the day, Luna pointing and smiling, looking at all the new shops that had opened since her departure, she pressed her face against the glass as others wizards looked at her in near disgust, Neville just smiled and stood along side her explaining the details; when the shop had opened, who owned it and what exactly they sold. Luna's eyes had never been so wide. Again Neville envied how free-spirited she was, how she walked was that of a dance and she walked so gracefully too. She dodged summer puddles and floated amongst annoyed people, whereas Neville stepped in all the puddles getting the bottom of his trousers wet and ended up bumping into every other person in a bid to keep up with the Luna, it was like trying to catch a feather floating in the wind. Near impossible.

When she finally stopped the sun was setting and she was looking out towards a small stretch of land, away from all the shops and people, away from everything. Neville knew what she was thinking, this is where the pair had spent most of the memories, when Neville was somewhat carefree. During the day they'd look at the clouds pass over them and Luna would say nearly everyday,

'I wish I was a cloud Neville, floating forever, having the option to look at the beautiful world below or to look above far beyond the sky, but it would be ever so lonely'

To which in reply, Neville would say,

'Well Luna, I'd be a cloud too just to keep you company'

During the night they'd look at the stars or the moon, well Luna would look at the stars and the moon and Neville would gaze at Luna, there was definitely a reason why she was named after the moon, she blended very well with it, the glow would illuminate every aspect of her. Her hair would shimmer with drops of stars, her skin would pale to a beautiful shimmer matching the moons surface and her eyes somehow became darker like the night sky. Some nights Luna would curl into Neville's arm and pat a rhythm on his chest, a rhythm that he sometimes found himself tapping whilst marking papers.

Neville reached out, and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him with eyes wide pleading him to venture to the field with her.

'Come with me?' she whispered

Neville could see in her eyes that she did not in fact mean the field, that she meant her world, her adventures, _her _atmosphere.

'I-' Neville took in a deep breath 'I wish I could Lu, but I have places to go and people to see, a job, my friends are here Luna. I wish more than anything to go with you, but I can't..' he looked down at the ground, defeated by his life.

Luna took a few steps forward into the field, shrugging Neville's hand off her shoulder,

'You can't or you wont, hm?' This was the first time Luna had ever really been direct and used a forceful tone with Neville, he was taken back in surprise 'They can find another teacher, your friends all have each other and you know that you're an outcast again Nev, I'm sorry but it's true and you know it. Furthermore Neville Longbottom, you are not happy, I've been writing Ginny all year and she wrote back telling me how miserable you were, that you'd even taking to drinking most nights, if it wasn't for your job you'd be an alcoholic!' she huffed in annoyance

'Now I'll ask you once again' She held out her small hand and bit on her lip, wondering if her words had changed Neville's mind 'Come with me?'

Neville's shoulders dropped, he quizzed himself; what would he do if he travelled with her, look for new plants? Could he really leave his parents? Sure they didn't know who he was and whether he was there or not didn't really make a difference but they were his parents. However she was Luna, and it did matter to her that he was with her, he always said he'd be there to keep her company and he did miss her, he missed her like hell. Maybe if he went with her then things would happen, he might finally kiss her and they'd become a couple, in the future they might get married and have children, a life together. If he didn't go with her she'd find someone else and marry them, could he live with that? The only person who'd ever really showed a bit more love and attention to him, married to some foreign bloke. He looked up at her, she was hopeful and optimistic, he knew if he went with her she'd give him the life he wanted, he'd be carefree again and most of all he'd be with her.

He gave Luna a small smile,

'I suppose I have to really, I mean I said that if you floated away as a cloud I'd float with you, and I'm a man of my word…' Neville scratched the back of his neck looking down, not noticing Luna's face spread into a wide grin and without warning she flung her arms around him like a child who had just got want they wanted for Christmas.

'So you'll come? You'll actually travel with me and be there all the time? And I wont have to miss you because….you'll be there?' She was laughing and screaming and jumping around, the last few remaining wizards who could see them stared and whispered amongst themselves, he just grinned at her and pulled her into one of his famous Neville bear hugs.

'McGonagall will probably be a bit cross when I hand my note in saying I'm leaving just after a year of teaching and people are going to think I'm bloody bonkers but…' he laughed and smiled just looking at Luna who's mind was already whizzing full of plans on where they'd go and what they'd see 'I don't really care as long as I'm with you'.

* * *

><p>Read and Review! Reviews make me ver' happy :D!<p> 


End file.
